Just Business
Just Business is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke from his home in the Idlewood district of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Carl drops by Big Smoke's house and finds him in the garage. They agree to take a ride somewhere Smoke has business to take care of. They head to Commerce and Big Smoke enters the Atrium there. After a brief moment, a shoot-out is heard inside and Carl quickly rushes inside and protects Smoke from attacking Russian Mafia goons. Once all the Russians are dead the two hop on a BF-400 and start to escape. Carl acts as the shooter and kills as many enemies and on the way they jump above a ramp of a Packer to escape a roadblock and all the Russians there die in a huge explosion while the bike survives. After a long chase, Big Smoke rides through an alley and in East Beach, as the two have lost all the Russians and agree to split up. Script See /Script Trivia * A scene in the mission featuring a Packer jumping off a surface road in slow motion into a storm drain channel which Big Smoke and CJ are using to escape is a nod to a similar scene in 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where a large towtruck (driven by a Terminator) executes a similar stunt as it is pursuit of John Connor (also riding a motorcycle). * The BF-400 in this mission has the numberplate reading "IMY AK" (Similiar to the Feltzer in End of the Line). * Using the armor cheat while on the bike causes it to explode; killing both Big Smoke and CJ. *This is the only mission for Big Smoke that does not involve any Vagos in it. *There is a glitch where, if the bike explodes in the sewer control paths and kills Big Smoke before it says the bike is totaled you will get to keep all of you weapons for the rest of the game (even when you die and get arrested) and you have unlimited ammo for SMG, Micro-SMG, or TEC9 until you complete the mission. *The song at the start of the cutscene is Biz Markie - The Vapors. This song can also be heard on Playback FM. *Some of Big Smoke's bike jumps will win you a few dollars in insane stunt bonuses and add to your stats in those areas, even though you're not driving. *The cutscene outside the atrium "guest stars" the blonde pedestrian based upon Sharon Stone's character from Basic Instinct. *In the PS2 version of the game you are given a Tec-9 with unlimited ammo at the start of the gunfight, though you have the option to changing to another gun during this segment. Once the bike chase begins, however, only a Micro-Uzi is available. See also *Mission walkthrough Video walkthroughs de:Just Business es:Just Business fi:Just Business pl:To tylko biznes Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas